Relations
by ManyVoices
Summary: Ishida learns to deal with interpersonal relations of an intimate kind. (IchIsh) *Don't own, yaoi, other disclaimers. Rated M just in case for future.


Ishida knew he had to get a grip, knew that watching the other boy covertly was not a good idea. He also knew that from past experiences, all bad, that things would only become bothersome if he didn't abandon his feelings for Kurosaki.

He wasn't sure when it started but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't sure what to do with these feelings. Hell, he wasn't even sure what they were really. All he knew was that Kurosaki had become someone who was important to him. There were others, of course, like Orihime. They were both important to him but it was different somehow. He could be himself with Kurosaki and let his guard down.

With Orihime he had to be polite and gentlemanly. She was a girl after all and guys always used manners with females. It didn't matter who it was manners were used but especially with girls. The same could be said of anyone in the group around Kurosaki. They were friendly but there was a distance that was never really gapped. He always felt like he didn't belong... didn't fit in.

Then there's Kurosaki. He just accepted Ishida from when they first met. It had been Ishida who was confrontational, he'd deny that if it were ever brought up, and challenged the other to a hollow killing contest; not the brightest moment in his life. Afterwards, the orange haired boy included him in his group like he was an old friend. Ishida still didn't understand that but it is so Kurosaki.

At first he thought it was a way for the others to bully him and refused all invitations to join them for lunch or whatever else they might be doing. After a few accepted invites he found that they treated him like an equal, though he knew he could act superior and cocky, and included him in their circle like he'd always been there. His superior attitude or persona wasn't how he actually felt most of the time. Sure he was confident in his intelligence and scholastic abilities. Having no friends made for ample study time and that meant great grades. He was super confident in is fighting abilities, but after that contest with Kurosaki he also knew he had room to grow, and he was proud of being a Quincy.

It was his interpersonal skills were he lacked all confidence. He didn't know how to fit in with anyone or talk to them. Hanging out was something that virtually terrified him because it involved small talk, goofing off -whatever that was - and who knows what else. Ishida had never done it so he wasn't sure, exactly, what it included. Books and television could be very unreliable sources for this type of information.

He was a loner who didn't click with his father and, somewhere deep inside himself, longed for approval from him. Of course, it would never come. That was just how his father was. It often baffled him why he even cared what his sire thought of him, but he did. What anyone thought of him, or said about him, bothered him. Did they have an ulterior motive when they wanted to get close to him? Were they smirking and making fun of him behind his back as soon as he left the room? These things silently tormented Ishida and lurked in the corners of his mind.

He wasn't sure what being a friend even meant. All he's known is people who want things from him. Homework for copying, notes for copying, money, etc. They never gave much, if anything, in return. At least he never noticed a return on his investment so he stopped investing. He'd been asked to join in on an outing to karaoke and as soon as he got there, with his so called friend, he was left alone and ignored. The others grouped up, laughed, and sang crazily. It could have been fun if not for the awkward glances in his direction and people avoiding setting next to him.

Not knowing what a relationship, friendship or any other kind for that matter, consisted of meant he was better off alone. It hurt less... and he was content for the most part. He had his apartment, Quincy skills to hone, hollows to beat, and a bright academic future. So why did Kurosaki keep popping into his head and why did he feel so damn comfortable around the boy? What made him so different?

Shaking his head to clear it he noticed the glances passed around a few in the classroom when the spiritual pressure of a hollow penetrated the room. It was almost lunch, ten minutes to go, and Ishida felt the urge to fight off some frustration that his thoughts had caused him.

Getting free of class early, claiming to need the bathroom, was easy for him since he was the top student in his class. It being close to lunch meant him taking his bag, with his lunch in it, with him wasn't questioned. Anyone else asking to leave was either ignored or told to shut up and they could wait till the lunch bell rang.

Walking slowly out of the classroom and towards the stairwell leading down Ishida suddenly disappeared. Ok, if anyone had been there to see him it would have seemed like he disappeared. He had simply used the surrounding spirit energy to quicken his steps towards the menacing pressure he could feel getting closer to the school.

His feet brought him to a small wooded area next to a, now empty, small park. The pressure wasn't overwhelming so it didn't surprise Ishida to see a rather small hallow amongst the trees. Small but fast it seemed and hairy. At least it looked like hair when it flew past the Quincy as he dodged it, lobbing a few arrows as he went.

It was almost like a deadly tennis match with each opponent hurling projectiles at each other. Finally, ending with Ishida cornering the beast just as Kurosaki arrived to join the fight. Seeing Kurosaki distracted Ishida ever so slightly but that was all it took for his, now almost bald, opponent to launch one last strike. It was a last ditch effort at an all-out attack by a desperate creature trying to save its own life. It failed. Ishida counted it as failing even if a projectile grazed his wrist and drew a small amount of blood. This attack didn't stop the quincy and instead it brought his full attention back to his enemy as he let loose a rain of arrows upon the creature.

Not staying to see the thing finish disintegrating he sent a nod of acknowledgement to the other teen, showing that he noticed his arrival, and headed towards the spot he had left his bag. He didn't want to chat with the other. He wanted to get away from here as quickly as possible before he did something stupid… like confess or something. Confess to what he wasn't sure but it seemed like something he'd do in his state of emotional confusion.

Heading back to the school to tend his wound and find a quiet place to eat his lunch the raven haired boy walked at a fast pace. He wondered when emotions began to surface again in him. Since his mother and grandfather died he had been left in the care of his emotionless father, Ryuuken. That's not to say his dad doesn't have feelings or emotions it's just that he doesn't show them. So Ishida buried his deep inside himself as not to incur his father's disdain heaped upon him.

That's not to say he didn't feel anything or have emotions but they were kept well hidden from sight, anyone's sight, and never brought out into the light. Again it was much easier that way, less hurtful, and after a while it became habit. He couldn't remember how many times his father had called him weak for crying at the loss of his mother or grandfather and so he simply stopped. Stopped showing he cared about anything or anyone except the things his father deemed important such as school and grades.

It wasn't until he finally felt like breaking under his father's pressure that he moved out to try and find some relief. Ryuuken hadn't liked the idea but had grudgingly given in and paid for the small apartment Uryu currently occupied along with a small allowance. The Ishida's weren't poor by any means but that didn't mean money was squandered on a wayward son's living quarters; especially, one that insisted on being " _the last quincey_ " instead of concentrating on future financial well being.

Shaking his head to clear these thoughts, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, Ishida found himself in an unused classroom. Deciding this would make a great lunch spot he took out his homemade bento and settled down near a window to enjoy the meal. He was hungry and the scratch on his wrist had been forgotten in his mental meanderings.

Almost done with his lunch his attention was pulled outside by the chattering of voices near the window. He was in a second story classroom but he could see the small group of friends walking back towards the school entrance. The day was nice so they must have decided to eat outside on the lawn instead of on the roof. Probably easier after thinking they'd have to battle a hollow only to be beaten out by the quincey.

Orihime noticed him and waved energetically drawing the rest of the groups attention to him perched at a desk near the window. Ishida gave a small wave back and noticed the look of interest that Kurosaki sent in his direction while quickening his steps.

Knowing his peace was going to be short lived Ishida quickly finished his last remaining food and started packing the bento back into his case. He'd almost managed to have everything packed when a vibrant head of orange hair peeked through the door.

"Hey, Ishida," came the casual greeting.

"Hey, Kurosaki," Ishida said while finishing his packing in readiness to leave.

Ichigo's intense stare proved his undoing and he snapped, "What do you want Kurosaki?"

Taken aback slightly from the outburst, it wasn't like Ishida to lose his cool, he replied, "I was just checking on you after that battle. How is your wrist?" He glanced pointedly at the injured area questioningly.

Confused for a second Ishida didn't understand what the other meant. Following the look the orange head sent he saw the dried blood on his wrist were he'd been scratched by the almost bald hollow. He couldn't help grinning as he remembered how silly that thing looked without its top coat of bristles or hair or whatever it was. It looked small with the covering but absolutely tiny and pathetic without it.

"It's nothing… just a scratch." Ishida blew it off and grabbed his bag ready to head towards the door and exit the room leaving the other boy.

"You sure…?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Ishida promptly fainted mid-step.


End file.
